Me, My Best Friend, Her Friend, And Middle Earth
by Elronds Bane
Summary: If you've read this before read. If not u don't need too. Thanx


Alrighty peeps!  
I wanna thank everyone and my mammy, and daddi, and my pets, and my fleas *weird look* where did that come from? Oh well, I want to thank y'all for putting up with this MS-ness. I've been trying despretly to de-MS all my fics (other accounts). Which means a lot of stories are going bye-bye and I'm going to devote my time to better stories than what I've been writing. Don't worry, I'll still write humor, but not blatantly MS. At the moment I am working on one that will be on my Amadrieclya account: .  
  
I hope y'all will check it out,  
sugary niceness,  
Madri!  
  
  
And because FF.net doesn't allow just Authors Notes anymore:  
  


* * *

  
  
One fine, bright, day a young woman fell gracefully through a portal and landed in the Council of Elrond. Her hair was a gorgeous silvery blonde that shimmered in the sunlight and looked as if it were spun mithril. Her eyes were the most beautiful bluish-green and they shone as though the stars themselves were in her eyes. Her skin was the palest of skin tones and looked as though the moon itself shone upon her skin and filled her with an inhuman radiance. Her, full, red lips parted as she spoke to the awe-struck reprisentitives.   
  
"I am Queen Amebrindra Marysana Elvithien Suerandra Eowandia, of the land of Marisu. I am the lost daughter of Lord Elrond and Lady Galadriel. I have come to help you defeat the threat of the Dark Lord." Everyone was in shock. None had seen a woman of such beauty.  
  
"My daughter." Lord Elrond said, his voice cracking. "I thought you dead." They embraced joyfully.  
  
"Please, Father, send me with them. I know magic and I can fight. I will not be a burden, I promise." Amebrindra Marysana Elvithien Suerandra Eowandia said. "I know we have just met again, but please. When Sauron has been vanquished we can familiarize ourselves."  
  
"Of course my brave, beautiful, talented, daughter." Elrond said. "They will be lost without you." And he hugged his daughter again. Eyes swirling pretty purple and blue stars, were staring vacantly into space. As was every other male in the council. So basically, everyone.  
  


Two days later

  
  
Arwen had become annoyed. Her love, Aragorn, seemed vacant, and unattentive. Arwen had found the center of the problem. Queen Amebrindra Marysana Elvithien Suerandra Eowandia. The witch had put all the males under her spell!  
  
So two days after the council when her brothers had returned she asked for their help in ridding Middle Earth of the curse. The Queen was speaking with the fellowship, who were all sitting around her, looking on in awe as she told stories of where she was from.  
  
Amebrindra Marysana Elvithien Suerandra Eowandia was just getting to the best part in the story when suddenly the Lady Arwen and her brothers, the Lords Elladan and Elrohir charged to the council. "Not another one!" Elladan exclaimed. Arwen nodded curtly and strung an arrow onto her bow.  
  
"M'lady! Your time of occupation has ended! Go back to the shadows from wence you came! You are not welcome here any longer!" Amebrindra Marysana Elvithien Suerandra Eowandia stood up gracefully.  
  
"This is my home, Lady Evenstar. My father is Lord Elrond, king of Imladris, and my mother is the Lady Galadriel of Lothlorien. My birth would have brought great prosperity." Arwen laughed derisivly.  
  
"You are no more my grandmother and my father's child than an Yrch can fly." As though on cue a whistling noise alerted the people to a falling Yrch. Okayyy... Anyhoo...  
  
"You lie!" Amebrindra Marysana Elvithien Suerandra Eowandia cried despretly. "I am the only daughter of Lord Elrond. You usurpers cannot force me from my rightful home!" The only answer she recieved was an arrow impaled in her heart. A bright light with purple and blue stars raised from Rivendell freeing the men from Amebrindra Marysana Elvithien Suerandra Eowandia's curse.  
  
And thus ended the witch Amebrindra Marysana Elvithien Suerandra Eowandia's occupation of Rivendell.  
  


* * *

  
  
Haha... Thus ends my MS writing (hopefully)  
ciao! Madri 


End file.
